


Ballgowns and green eyes

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Oliver Birthday. His parties in full swing and Felicity's Nursing a Martini. When Oliver finally makes his way over to her, he seems generally more at ease with himself. Laurel - his date for this evening, doesn't understand Oliver's fascination with this Blonde IT girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes knowing Oliver Queen privately instead of publicly had it advantages. Like right now, he’d brought Laurel to a Gala for a ‘date’. It’d been 6 months since Tommy and the undertaking, Oliver after much persuading had finally returned as the hood and once again his name was in the whispers of almost everyone in this ballroom. His secret one, not his actual one. Although both were in convosation equally 

Knowing who the hood is, is ironic to me. Knowing Oliver Queen is Ironic to me and knowing that they’re indeed the same person was just the icing on the Irony Cake. Sitting in this very room, a martini in my hand, a gorgeous red gown (brought for me by Oliver as a birthday presents –I saw it in one of Thea’s web searches and fell in love with it -) For you see there was a reason I was sitting here in this dress and not at home watching Game of Thrones with a hot chocolate and some footsy pyjamas like I normally would. For you see it is Oliver Queen’s birthday. 34 years of age today, or at 3.57pm. How I’d managed to remember the exact time he was born (when I couldn’t even remember my own) always shocked me. 

Oliver hadn’t noticed me sitting here yet as he was circling the crowd, Diggle and Laurel on either side of him. Laurel in a beautiful silver gown, her hair in a messy bun. She was talking with anyone Oliver did, their interactions polite and pleasant with all the guests. Everyone around me had seen them entered. I had to remind myself to glance up as Oliver had previously texted me just a moment ago to say he was on his way in. The guests of over 200 people started clapping as they wandered in (Which I though was way over the top, but then what else would the rich and the ‘bored’ do?) elegant in their sweep of the room.

As I watched them I remember back to my prom, when watching the King and Queen walking towards the dance floor for their first dance, a romantic song already in the background as they walked. It always seemed cliché to me as I knew full well that Jessica Bradman was shagging Cody Lawson’s team mates… most of them (if not all of them) and I knew Cody had been secretly dating her best mate behinds her back.

They looked perfect on the outside, in the glamour of the disco ball light as they shook hands and hugged their ‘friends’ before finally taking their place at the dance even the teachers were muttering approvals while the two secretly winked and smiled at their secret lovers in the crowd, no teacher, jock, nerd or the perfect couple seeing the secrets in   
which were hanging over their eyes like an air freshener in a car.

Oliver and Laurel looked perfect on the outside, their arms linked and it seemed to set the tune to the band playing jazz and soul music quietly in the background. Kind smiles past between them as people comment on their beautifulness as a couple. Laurel hugging Thea as she made her way to them and laughing and chatting idolly with her while Oliver spoke kindly to a board member. But there was a mistrust between them I could see very obviously but maybe that was because I knew Oliver well enough to know when he’s uncomfortable. 

Which wasn’t to say that anything in his posture or his attitude suggested this but I knew it was true. There was the obvious secret that Oliver was indeed the hood that probably plagued a few of their convosations in argument and distrust as Oliver told her to avoid his alter ego as he’s dangerous and him knowing full well it’s anyone who tries to hurt her, who should fear the danger from the hood.

I sip the martini trying to remember I’m here to enjoy the party, Not to judge Oliver’s relationship but I couldn’t help it. There was obviously some other issue fresh in both their minds and as if on cue Laurel found me, little old me. Sitting here feeling more out of place than a cat in water and she was looking at me as if I’d murdered someone. Could I be the reason they’d had an argument in the Limo on the way over here? (Digs had texted me to warn me of Oliver’s mood – A text I’d come to rely on in the last few months) But what could I possibly have to do with their relationship issues? I was the IT girl who turned into his sectary, the one who became an acquaintance, even a friend in public eye. In Oliver’s eye I know he appreciated my honesty, my ability to not let him dwell in his crap. He even texted me once (very soon after he’d returned to the hood job) that he wished he had someone like me on the island, someone to call him out on his shit, not just pretend it didn’t exist because something was more important. 

One thing that has changed about Oliver in the last few months, he’s no longer was he the party boy who’d run around all day and party all night in his own club (even if that’s not what he was really doing) Now he was Club Owner, CEO, Boyfriend and Hood. Sometimes I had to wonder if Oliver knew how to just be himself. 

So instead of there being a hundred club lights beaming in the dark and good (if not my taste) music playing while pretty girls get drunk and guys fall all over them. I had to wonder whether this change in ‘Party’ was because he wanted to keep up with his changed image or because it reminded him too much of Tommy to throw a proper party. 

Knowing Oliver it was probably the latter though he’d never say it was anything but the former. 

“Felicity?” I came out of thoughts to see Oliver had somehow made his way through the crowd. Laurel close behind him, still talking to Thea and Diggle fondly at his side. Diggle was someone who remained natural to almost anything but even I saw the relief on his face when Oliver finally made his way over here. Diggle’s body language shrugged just the slightest bit and even spare me a kind smile. 

“Finished feeding the crowd?” I joke, Oliver spares me a smile. He’s been doing that a lot lately, despite everything. Smiling at even the smallest of my jokes. 

“They’ll want their mains later but for now appetisers will do” I let out a soft giggle, it was easy to interact with Oliver like this 

“You look stunning by the way” As he indicates to the barkeep for 2 beers and a white wine, an obvious common order for him.

“Why thank you. Though I’m sure it’s your wallet I should be thanking for this dress. I was expecting a voucher or just a card and then you go and buy the one dream item I knew   
I’d never afford I—“ Oliver cut me off, his hand touching my bare arm smoothly, it was a familiar movement for him. Something he did to silently tell me I was babbling or to stop   
me from talking if he felt the need 

“Felicity you’ve saved my life more than once, I think you deserve a beautiful dress if not a hundred of them, though I feared you may have just returned them or given them to charity” I smirked at him 

“You mean the charity of Felicity-oh-so-remarkable-Smoak? Oliver you don’t have to buy me anything to say thank you, you know that” He nodded understanding me perfectly 

“That is precisely why I brought you the dress” Laurel came over at that point, the closer she got the more jealous of her beauty I became. She was like a princess from a Disney film you realised her beautiful on the outside was only the beginning, that she’s also 10 times as beautiful on the inside. 

“You brought her that dress? It looks nice, Red if defiantly your colour” To anyone looking it would just look like she was paying me a compliment but neither me, Diggle or Oliver were fooled when her lip glossed smile stared back at me. 

“Thank you, you look gorgeous too by the way” She smiled in thanks and she asked 

“So how come Oliver brought you the dress? Are you is secret Lover?” She joked, with an edge so sharp I could almost feel it drawing my blood. 

“His secret Lover? Oh no, Oliver may be attractive but he’s defiantly not my type” I caught Dig’s knowing smirk (that he indeed was my type and I had the massive case of Friendzoned) while Oliver scoffed 

“Your type isn’t handsome? I heard girls like the damaged goods thing” He winked at me and I actually laughed 

“No, but I’ve heard Modesty is a great quality in guys, maybe you should try it?” I shot back at him “There’s damaged and then there is broken beyond repair” Oliver knew I was joking but Laurel obviously didn’t 

“He isn’t broken, he’s just… experienced” Oliver shrugged

“Let’s face it I’m so busy playing all my different roles I don’t even know whether I’m broken, damaged or on the mend” I smiled softly at that, so he had pondered on the same thing I had 

“Well the most important thing is, today you remember what it is you want. You want a PB&J sandwich I’m so going back home to make one. You want a kiss from a thousand girls, though personally I wouldn’t recommend it. You’ll probably go home tomorrow with more illnesses than I do cute shoes” 

Oliver let out a chuckle from where he leaned against the bar, he seemed so at ease I could almost forget Laurel was standing there listening into our convosation. Oliver’s drink order was placed behind him as we spoke. One of the barkeeps had been starring at laurel (not that she noticed) and misjudged the placing of the glass and suddenly white wine was rushing along the bar towards me and my beautiful dress at an alarming rate. 

Suddenly a familiar arm went around my waist and with an ease I knew was very familiar to him he lifted me off the stool and into his arms. He carried me bridal style for about 3 seconds before I felt my heels hit the cold marble with a click. Somehow my arm had ended up over his shoulder and for a few moments he held me there, a glint to his eyes as he slowly pulled away as if he didn’t want to pull away at all. 

“You know, I always figured I’d be your hero one day. I just thought it’d be from something more dramatic than a white wine stain on a dress” I let out a giggle as I tried to push down the disappointed I felt at the loss of contact. 

“Oh there is nothing more dramatic to a women then a lady than a waste of alcohol, well maybe shoes but that’s a whole different drama” Dig’s was giving me a twinkling stare, obviously amused by Oliver’s lightening reflex’s just to get me away from Wine. I glance at Laurel and she has this small smile plastered on her face, she obviously miles away while being right in the room and suddenly I remember Diggle’s warning. He seemed perfectly happy to me, or as happy as Oliver could be surrounded by board members.

So why did Laurel look like she might be imagining ripping me limb from limb and I had no doubt that she’d win that fight, not because I wasn’t capable of fighting back but because her self defence was built into her over years of her dad knocking it into her, she probably worked out on a regular bases too, probably gets up for jogs, she seems the type I think dryly. I train with Diggle and even Oliver on occasion and taken to going to fitness classes twice a week at the gym (A membership I always have but never used) and on   
Occasion I’d bump in Oliver or Diggle there. Oliver had said being around people with the same mind process to the gym helped him relax even if the gym was more of a warm up than an actually exercise for him 

“You coming to the club later?” Did he mean on officially unofficial business or general unofficial business? 

“Digs, Laurel, Thea and I were going to get a drunk tonight. I figured you could come?” Laurel seemed surprised by this, expressing it in ways that always surprised me for someone who’s supposed to be a nice person 

“Her?” Her tone one of disgust and Oliver’s head shot to her, his expression set in a readable expression of anger 

“Yes, her! She’s my friend Laurel” Laurel nodded, obviously not used to that tone from Oliver, to me it seemed quiet pleasurable compared to how he was in the Foundry or as the hood in general. 

“I don’t have to come… I have new episodes of True Blood” Oliver gruesome and I let out a giggle at his reaction. He’d once come over and watched a couple disc’s of the show with me. He found it utterly ridiculous, much like Twilight or any other show with a supernatural concept. The show he did seem to like was Supernatural (much to my pleasure) he watched all 8 seasons now and we’d had lengthy referenced convosations about it, Diggle getting completely lost. 

“Right it’s decided you’re coming, No way am I letting you watch another show with ridiculous hot Vamp guys acting like complete arses cuz they fell in love with a human girl” I didn’t know what to comment on first, the fact he’d called vampire’s ‘vamps’ or the fact he was making references that made sense to most people in the last 6 years. I almost felt like clapping but resisted the urges.

“Vamps? How many times has Thea made you watch VD?” He physically shuddered at the thought 

“I’ve seen each season 5 times. Seriously why can’t Elena just accept she’s in love with them both and more on. Seems like such a pointless story” I nodded 

“But that’s the whole point, it’s a story. A way to lose yourself.. and if that happens to be in the beauty that is Ian Somerhaulder all the better” Oliver laughs and it then that the music stops and the sound of Thea clearing her throat over a mike becomes clear

“Hi everyone, when I said to Oliver I want a party for his birthday, I was expecting at least one fit guy and I got all work and no play” There was an echo of laughter through the room. I could almost imagine Tommy called over the laughter ‘I’ll play with you speedy’ and the thought brings a set of hot tears to my face. Oliver seems to be thinking the same thing and his hand found mine in the crowd. The barkeep had replaced the drinks but no one seemed all that interested right now. 

At this moment I almost wonder why it was me that Oliver choose to support him in his hour of need, but I knew why. I was softer, I could sympathise with his emotional pain but still tell him when he’s just being self-loathing (a common emotion in Oliver) or when he’s full of crap. As Thea continues to speak his grip on my hand tightens.

“Today we are here to celebrate my brothers birthday. With my family’s reputation going through the mills at the moment, I want to thank you all for coming and for accepting that we need this celebration as much as you need a night out” Again the familiar ring of crowd laughter. 

I’d become accusation to these kinds of events in the last 6 months, every few weeks I’d get a package at my door telling me it’s time to either do some undercover work or do some training in such. So Oliver caught me how to spot faces in a crowd all in pretty much the same colour, taught me how to work my way around proper table settings and more important he’d managed to teach me how to run in heels, an ability I will only use if and when necessary, which I got the feeling it would be. So standing here hearing the words of the speech while not searching the crowd was a relief as if I was giving myself permission to have fun. 

“I know some of you probably have better things to do on a Friday evening, but I want to express to you that the food is up to standard and that the Dance floor will be open for dancing shortly. You know it’s funny…” as if she’s talking to a friend or to herself

“Right now I thought I’d be standing up here beside Tommy or even standing somewhere in the crowd with Oliver watching him make this speech. He’d make jokes about how every beautiful women should flock to them both in the dozens, he bring up some old college prank I’m sure none of us are particularly eager to hear about but enjoy the inner look into their dynamic and then go repeating the story a hundred times over to friends” 

I’d heard a couple of his speeches over the years and he was brilliant at making them, could attract anyone’s attention and had a way with the spoken word very few had. Oliver stood a moment to reach inside my purse which he didn’t even ask what was inside to retrieve a tissue and hand it to Laurel. I knew Laurel saw him pull my red clutch purse from my hand silently to do it and that only seemed to make her cry harder and yet as soon as my bag was under my arm again he was back holding my hand as we continued to listen to the moving speech

“Tommy Merlyn was the life of any party and although we should be celebrating Oliver’s life and we shall in good style, I would like you all to take a moment and remember   
Tommy’s life too, the life he gave to be a hero. The life he dedicated to enjoying life to the fullest without much care for wrongs or rights about it. Tommy Merlyn is just as much to be celebrated tonight as my brother. Thank you” 

Our hands parted to clap and I knew Laurel would excuse herself to the rest room while Thea would make a beeline for us. I had expected to turn away, go back to my seat (or a   
drier seat) at the bar when Oliver stopped me from moving an inch. I thought something was wrong, like hood wrong until I saw the glint of tears in his eyes. He needed me to stay to cope with his sister and that was one thing I never refused. Oliver when he needed me.


	2. Chapter 2

The party had gone into full swing now, most people had filtered to the chairs and tables around the side of the room while the dancers floated (Or scampered as some were rather poor dancers) around the middle of the room. They started playing requests and although the requested music was much like the original music it was nice to see people investing in the party. I watched Thea with a late arrival and even smartly dressed Roy dancing rather elegantly around the room I could see the love between them the second he truly looked at her. But I wasn’t that interested in them, I’d been trying to avoid watching Laurel and Oliver as they dance in their small square, a convosation of ease flowing between them.

Diggle and I had danced for a while, but a colleague of his has asked to dance with him for a while (apparently she was going through a break-up and Dig’s was her knight in shining armour and those words as you can imagine always made me giggle when I remember the last time I spoke that reference to Diggle) So here I sat on my own in the back table, trying to avoid the aching in my heart or in my feet. 

“You look like you could do with a drink” It was Brian from work. He was in the office at the opposite end of the hall from me when I was down in IT and always spared me a moment to make me feel better, much like he was doing now. Whether it be for interest in me romantically or he was just trying to get into my knickers I couldn’t tell but the   
subtext was there alright. 

“Or 3” I mumble as I take a sip of my 3rd glass of wine. Or maybe it’s my 4 you lose track once you retreat into your own head. He laughs dryly

“So how come you know Oliver? I mean I know he invited a lot of people from work but you seemed pretty chummy with him back there” indicating towards the bar. I shrugged trying to understand his British accent, it wasn’t that it was hard to understand if you looked at him and see the way his lips moved as they form, but I was too busy trying to cut this convosation off while starring at Laurel and Oliver in an alcohol induced depression or couldn’t Brian see that? 

“He’s a good guy. I’m friends with his security guard” I find myself saying “Although sometimes why I bother giving him so much attention when all he wants to do is stare at   
Laurel” I say with more sting in my voice than I ever intended. 

“They seem perfect for each other” I scoff, could no one but me see the way every time Laurel was spun around to face me she’d hold onto Oliver a little tighter or the way Oliver would hold a little longer than necessary to send me looks of apology and sympathy.

“Perfect can rot in hell” I mutter too upset that he had the nerve to apologize for her behaviour but not address the issue behind it. Brian seemed to realise I wasn’t in the mood for talking and left with the excuse that he needed a drink and maybe he did because if someone had just treated me the way I just treated him I’d need chocolate, wine and Titanic to mend my heart messily back together. 

I don’t know how long passed before Thea slumped down beside me. Why I have no idea. What intention she had in being here I was completely clueless. Roy had disappeared in the direction of the Toilet. I wondered how without even paying attention I manage to keep track of familiar faces, like how Brian was now chatting up a board members daughter at the bar, they seem to be hitting it off well enough or how I knew Oliver and Laurel had finally come off the dance floor for drinks. 

“So you and my brother huh?” She was so nonchalance about it I could almost believe she’s asking the time 

“huh?” Thea glances me 

“He’s spent the whole night checking if you’re okay. He’s been starring at you as if you’re the one he really wants to dance with while Laurel glares at you with more green eye’d monster than I’ve seen in her before. She’s scared she’s lost him and personally I think her worries might be justified” I shrugged, not even bothering to deny it 

“Well when you talk to him, tell him I’ve been wondering how he can kiss me without an explanation and then leave as if I’m nothing more than a mouth wash” The memory of the night he kissed me came back in full thunder. 

 

Flashback/flashback/flashback/flashback/

It’s been an exceptionally long night at the club and I’d managed to get my finger’s broken (oh the joys of working for the hood) and Oliver had insisted on driving, mentioning time and time again I couldn’t drive with such an injury and trying would only upset him more than I already had by saving his life (the cheek of the bastard, I save his life and it’s MY fault I get hurt? I know he feels guilty but does he have be an arse about it… Oh wait, this is Oliver of course he does)  
He walked me to my door, insisting I’d need his help to re-bandage my hands, I of course knew he was just worried, as he usually was when I got hurt, emotionally and physically. Once at my doorstep, he stopped, looking anxious about coming inside. But with little consideration to his discomfort due to the throbbing pain in my hands I unlocked the door and moved inside without hesitation. 

I decided it would be best if I had a shower, while the bandages are off and then he came rewrapped them before I head to bed. He agreed and I took a quick shower, I rushed as I didn’t want him to sit there for too long, it was awkward enough that he’s here sitting on my sofa. Despite the almost 2 minute shower, coming out made me feel so much better and more sleepy. 

Sitting on the sofa with him in my oversized footie pajama’s, I allowed him slowly to rewrap my fingers and our convosation flowed easily. But I knew the more he spoke and the more creased my skin with a gentle touch I’d not much experienced in the way of length, was making me more sleepy. He had meant it as a kiss of pain relief, as if to kiss it better but once our lips met a spark flew so fiercely I forgot my injury, I forgot how tired I was and we were making out on my couch, completely dismissive of the rest of the world until Oliver’s phone started ringing. He mumbled an apology and run with ‘Hood’ speed out of my apartment. I don’t know if Digs ever found out but Oliver pretended it never happen and I pretended not to care that it did.

flashback/flashback/flashback/flashback/

Of course I wasn’t going to repeat this story to Thea, for more reasons I would think are obvious. I’d drunk way too much and I didn’t trust my tongue to keep the secret or at least avoid any hints that might make Thea suspicious.

“He kissed you when?” I shrugged again 

“Last month” Thea glanced over at Oliver and Laurel who were now deep in convosation with Diggle and Oliver for the first time tonight looked like he was actually celebrating. Diggle glanced my way and rolled his eyes. That was all I needed to know Oliver was jokingly arguing with him about something. 

“That’s when he changed” Thea mumbled and I couldn’t help but ask 

“Changed?” Thea nodded, starring after her brother

“He started smiling more, to himself when he thought no one was looking. I thought him and Laurel had finally gotten over the past. I guess I was wrong… by the gods he’s got it bad” I scoffed

“Not bad enough to leave her obviously” Thea almost smirked

“How much have you drunk?” I sighed 

“More than I should at a friend’s birthday, but then I was expecting there to at least be good music” Thea let out an actual laugh

“I feel like I’m at a fundraiser and not a birthday party. I think… I think he’s scared” I nodded in complete agreement 

“Scared That enjoying himself will mean he’s dishonouring Tommy, your mother. Tommy was always the life of the party and your mothers approval meant more to him than life itself, probably still does” Thea looked at me, really looked at me. Taking in my dress, my lack of glasses (which is why she probably didn’t recognise me) and my necklace.   
It was a locket Diggle had brought me for my birthday and inside held a picture of the team. Me in the middle with my arms around both of them, it was at Christmas, Oliver was wearing a cheesy but somehow suiting sweater and Diggle wore his normal shirt and tie, but his tie was covered in elfs and snowmen (a present from yours truly the year before). I remember the moment behind the picture, I told both of them I had nothing to indicate I even knew them, no evidence that couldn’t be construed as part of the secret, so at the Queen’s Christmas party, in front of the fireplace as the photographer did his rounds I made him take a picture and asked Oliver for a couple copies, he sent me a digital emailed version along with a few printed versions. 

It was now the background on my tablet, my phone, my locket, my laptop and it was in a frame by my bed side. To my surprise Thea gently and unthreateningly clipped open the large heart shape on my chest and she openly gasped at the picture. 

“You keep this with you everywhere?” I nodded 

“My family is my family, whether the world knows it or not” Thea met my eye then and glanced at Oliver before turning back to the picture. 

“He looks so… Happy” Oliver wasn’t even looking at the camera in the photo, he had his face turned slightly and was openingly laughing while glancing at me. It was so beautiful. I smile at her comment 

“Rare these days don’t you think?” She sighed, taking my wine and taking a long gulp 

“You are coming to the drinks at the club tonight aren’t you?” It was only half 9 and I knew Oliver would want to leave for the club about 11. I nodded, taking my wine back 

“Oliver took my insistence off needed a night in for a need for a night out. I’m at that club practically 24/7 why would I wanna go there again?” Thea laughed 

“That’s Ollie for you. Wait you work at the club?” I nodded, being only half truthful 

“I helped Oliver set up the Internet in the club as he’s 5 years behind everyone and then he needed extra help behind the bar and I helped. I worked in my local pub at College you get to know the crowds and the types so I worked my way around with ease and while behind the bar Oliver would willingly help me leaving the bar staff to wait tables, his business tripled in those nights. We always had such a laugh and he paid me more than I ever deserved for the occasional hour behind the bar. Just before he went into the CEO job he mailed me a cheque for a million dollars, called it a ‘bonus’ and didn’t talk to me for 6 months, at least outside of work related issues” 

“Wait, A million? What the hell are you gonna do with a Million dollars? You seem more about substances than Salary to me” I liked the way she phrased that. Maybe there was a side to Thea I didn’t like much, the side that seemed to want to go on the same self-destructive path as Oliver, the side who cut Oliver down so sharply I feared he may never get up. But then there was the side who always cherished her brother, the side who wanted nothing more than the best for the man who practically raised her. 

“That’s my new motto” She grinned at me “I guess he wanted me to know he still cared although he had to grow up. Oliver’s thrown money at his problems for as long as he can remember, he doesn’t do well with ‘I’m sorry’ so instead of just telling me he needed space, he wrote a cheque and distanced himself from the pain. He does that too you know? I can’t even mention his year away without feeling like I’m reminding him of some great loss” Thea scoffed

“At least you feel you can mention it. I mention it and he runs away as fast as he can, literally. He won’t even tell me if he was alone on that island or how he got even some of his scars” I mumble 

“Torture. No scars I’ve ever seen on war heros are ever that bad and if they are, it was through intense painful, death seeking torture. I’m telling you this because you need to understand why he won’t talk about it. It’s not that he won’t, it’s that he can’t. You remember what it was like when you lost your Dad and Oliver? How alone and depressed you felt? Well Oliver felt like that while he was being tortured by some ‘barely human’ man on an island he calls ‘hell’ for a reason” 

Thea blinked back her tears, I knew I shouldn’t have spoken about it. I sighed 

“Ignore me I’m drunk… I worry about him too much is all” She shook her head and grabbed my hand. Practically clinging to it. 

“He told you didn’t he?” She whispered so softly I had to wonder if she really spoke at all, if not for the subtle movements of her lips. 

“Some. He isn’t as scared to mention the island in front of me and Diggle because we didn’t know him before. We didn’t know how much he’d truly changed, all we want from him now is the best man he can be and that means dealing with the island stuff. Sometimes it’s because he’s so sad he can’t function unless he has an outlet, which is usually extreme exercise. But sometimes he just sits there, at the bar at the club normally, sippng a large whiskey mumbling to himself, I’d take his hand silently tell him to express whatever he needs to, which is usually tears, extreme sobbing, choking tears. Tears of grief for your father, for Tommy, for whatever friends he lost on the island. Anger that he feels so weak, that his own mother was involved in such horrific things, that his own best friend was dating the love of his life, that his own best friends last words to him were wishing he’d died on the island” 

I found myself wiping soft tears from my face as I spoke 

“He doesn’t tell me everything because I don’t need to know everything. He tells me what he feels like sharing and I read between the lines or place comfort in the fact he trusts me with what little he actually shared” Thea whipped her tears away just as Roy came back from the bar. 

“Babe you okay?” She nodded, grabbing his hand as she let go of mine 

“Fine… better than fine actually. Felicity, thank you. I will sleep better than I have in months knowing he’s in good hands. I’ll forward to getting to know you tonight” and with those kind words she left the table with Roy close on her heel. I smiled watched her go, Thea was very mature for her age, considering how immature she could be in the public eye. I’d been so busy telling Thea the story I hadn’t noticed that Oliver and Laurel were standing behind me probably hearing every word I said.

“Opps… Oliver I—“ His expression was unreadable “I told her not to listen, that I was drunk. You know what I’m like my brain says things it doesn’t mean” Still he just starred at me, 

I couldn’t tell whether he was pissed that I’d just bared our private moments to Thea or Greatful that I’d spoken about him in a way that just make him seem human. I could see the tears in his eyes, the slight glint in them that showed raw emotion. Laurel on the other hand was silently crying next to him and I felt a conflict in her as well, like she didn’t know whether to be glad Oliver was finally dealing with stuff or pissed that I was the one he shared his secret with. 

“Right well… I’m going to get another drink before Oliver kicks the building down. Excuse me” I went to move, but Oliver’s lightening reflexes were nothing on mine. He caught my wrist. 

“Thank you” He whispered. A tear streaming down his face and I nodded, crudely and to the point so he knew this didn’t change anything. It meant I understood why he was saying thank you. I raised my free hand to his cheek and wiped his tear away. 

“All I did was go on a rant, you should be used to that by now” Oliver let out a chuckle before his tone expressed a seriousness I’d only ever heard when in hood mode. 

“No, you told Thea why I never could. You told her what I’ve been trying to express for the last 18 months. That I have an outlet, that I’m dealing with things, that she shouldn’t worry—“ I cut him off

“Oliver I told her that so she could worry” He raised an eyebrow “Do you have any idea what it is to worry about someone so inside their own head you can’t even had a ‘normal’ convosation? Thea lost her brother that day and got a new one in return, a better man by any counts but she was wondering if you’d become emotionless, a robot to your feels. I merely told her that just because she isn’t seeing it doesn’t mean you aren’t dealing with it. She had a right to worry, but instead of worrying about the man you were she can worry about the man she knows you are. That can make all the difference in her accepting and understanding your needs for privacy” 

I let out a breath 

“Now before my wrist goes blue do you mind if I get another wine?” Oliver’s grip fell away instantly and he raised it to see the bruise

“Sorry” Guilt written all over his face

“If I see another dozen daisies, or dresses or anything buyable item/service/promotion I will personally take one of the hoods arrows and put an arrow you! We clear?” He stood straight and saluted and I burst into giggles 

“Ma’am yes ma’am” I scoffed winking at him

“It’s Remarkable to you Queeny boy” Oliver raised a silent eyebrow but I saw the grin bright on his face and I walk away not wanting to ruin the moment or be there when Laurel comes out of her shock induced stare. 

 

I hadn’t even managed to take one sip of my new wine (on the house for almost spilling a drink on me earlier) woo to free drinks. Before Oliver took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. As we spun around to a soft tune I glanced around the room. Diggle was chatting with his buddies from the service, a few of which had been invited for the   
security of the party. He looked happy but I knew his eyes were on us as we danced. 

Thea was dancing somewhere around us in Roy’s arms looking like a princess and not the evil kind either. But it was Laurel I saw mostly. She stood at the edge of the dancefloor, swaying her hips to the beat more in deep thought that even Oliver could go into. 

“Did I get you into trouble with Laurel?” I asked as Oliver gave no reason for suddenly wanting to dance. 

“What?” He asked, shocked I ever ask such a thing “Oh no, She’s just shocked you knew about the torture… That I’d cried in front of you. You know I never do that” I smirked at him 

“So why is it once a week I have a wet lap and lots of dirty tissues?” He winked at me 

“Cuz you’re happy to see me?” His tone innocent so I slap his shoulder where my arms were interlocked around his neck. 

“Oliver James Queen you dirty minded pervert” He raised that usual eyebrow 

“Aren’t all perverts dirty minded Felicity Megan Smoak?” We had a habit of doing this, speaking each others full names. I always loved how much name rang in his voice. 

“Missing the point Oliver. Shouldn’t you be dancing with Laurel?” He shrugged 

“Why dance with one beautiful women when I can dance with an equally beautiful one” I smiled softly

“You’re charming… you know, for a pervert” He laughed as my shoulders went up in a kind of shrug. The music played softly in the background and I tried to remind myself he was just dancing with me out of curtsy not because he actually wanted to. As if he’d read my thoughts he mumbled

“This is the first time all night I’ve honestly felt relaxed” That was a bigger compliment than he would ever know 

“Oh so the board member just aren’t doing it for you?” He smirked at me before he leaned closer and whispered in my ear.

“You’re the only one who does it for me Felicity” I swallowed and plastered a false smile on my face

“Well erm… I’m glad I could help” He gave me genuine smile 

“You realise I only brought that dress because I wanted to see what was inside reflected on the outside?” I raised an eyebrow, an notion I knew amused Oliver 

“What lots of red?” He get out a breath of laughter

“No, absolutely radiant beauty Felicity” I sighed, my heart bracing itself.

“Don’t… Don’t make me feel special! I’m your IT girl, I’m your friend and until you can prove to me that kiss meant something to you that’s all I’m ever going to be. Not because I don’t want to be Oliver, but because I won’t be second best, I won’t. That’s the least I deserve and you would say the same” Oliver nodded 

“You’re right, you deserve the best and If I’m honest I’ll never believe the best is me. But I can’t live without you so I’ll be the best I can be, for you” I smiled softly at him 

“It’s not me you need to be telling Oliver” Both our eyes found Laurel, who was mumbling with Thea and Laurel’s face fell into shock before she glanced at us. Tear already fresh in her eyes, but whether that’s from the torture story details or the fact he’d kissed me I couldn’t be sure.


End file.
